After a Harsh Battle
by Xine07
Summary: Neji is in some sort of grieving state and Hinata tries to console him and he didn't accept it and took another thing. Quite a graphic Lemon. Oneshot.


Author's note: Please enjoy and leave a comment if ever it touches your fancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

After a harsh battle, not only the body feels weary. Everything is aching and being sucked by hollowness and she is lucky not to knew it. If she did, how can she still blush quickly, smile innocently or avert her shy eyes? Hadn't the truth dug its nails in her? He sighed in contemplation as his cousin, his Hinata-sama, came towards to him with her eyes averted. There she was standing foolishly for minutes before deciding to sit beside him and gradually spending her whole afternoon- just sitting on the porch and watching the water on the pond and listening to the incomprehensible hum of the leaves and trees.

Then suddenly she reached out for his hair before saying gently, "N-neji-niisan, please be alright."

"Tch. Very easy for you to say." He said almost stoically but still unable to conceal the tone of mockery.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and restrained her hand to touch his hair some more.

"Hinata-sama, please understand that I'm just in a foul mood." Neji said as he stood up with his fist still clenched and turned his back to Hinata whose eyes is still averted.

Gentleness, he never truly understood it and that's one of the reason she wanted to crash, destroy her. So he could phantom if such thing really existed- if that girl really existed. Right now, he is not in the mood for learning anything or considering anything. He just wanted to get away from her as soon as possible he can tell that something bad is bound to happen if he stayed on her side. He needs to protect her even from himself- that's a job, a duty.

"Neji-niisan, wait." She shouted at him and in response he halted and stared at her eyes and as white as they are- he can almost feel the warmth radiating in it.

She slowly walked towards him and with just a pace between them she began to speak calmly, "I just want to-" her hands stopped midway, suspended in space, but close enough to reach for his face.

Without anymore thought, Neji grabbed the wrist suspended in air and fiercely crashed his lips on Hinata's lips- biting it, sucking on her pale lips all the sorrow that has been caged inside him. He let go of her wrist and placed one of his hands on her hair and the other on his hips to support her as he kissed her fiercely and directing her backwards until they hit a wooden pillar.

He let go of her lips and whispered close enough to make her lips feel his jagged breath and the hunger in his voice, "I've told you already that I'm in a foul mood and now I cannot promise that I can control myself."

She whimpered with the threat and soon he was feeding on her smooth neck while his fingers traced themselves to her clothes fastening- unhooking and unbuttoning and his big white palm left fire on her every exposed skin. Then his feathery touch flew to her breast that she automatically gasped and he silenced it again by another kiss and he continued touching her until she started with a stifled moan and began to touch him that by the time his lips took victory to one of her mounds, a great wave of color went to her cheek but still powerless to make any rejections.

Moans still flooded Neji's ears as he continued to nip and suck at her breast at that he knew that there is no point of return for the two of them that he went back to her lips before trying to remove her pants. Though she shrugged and hesitated for a second, Neji had still removed her pants. Then his hands went back to her behind and pressed her hard to himself as his own hips swayed to their own accord making Hinata aware of his hardness that made her gasp again that gave him a chance to lift her and lay her down the floor and as to make her more comfortable he kissed her again gently as he continued to rub himself against her that soon enough Hinata is again touching his body even venturing to remove his own pants and in turn he removed her last piece of clothing and felt its warmth. Another wave of color flooded her sheeks that made him chuckle softly and went down past her navel. she can almost feel his breath there on her own organ.

"Neji-nii…?" she whispered his name with uncertainty and he answered, "shhhhh…"

Before doubt could take over her Neji put his finger between her lips then kissed her fiercely that the tears welled up in her eyes and the moans which she had once again tried to stifle become louder even with her lips bitten and after satisfying himself with her moans he went hovering ever her.

"Unclothe me," he ordered teasingly which Hinata quickly obeyed then he took her until they were both exhausted in making love that he laid himself on her top so as to cover her and snuggle up with her more. There with her eyes closed and with her regular breathing. Neji realized something- he didn't want to crash her. He just wanted to devour her- all of her- weakness, gentleness or even the most ridiculous things she believed in.


End file.
